A meeting to Remember
by jinchuurikisfury
Summary: Mori is acting strangely, Kyoya fights a door -and loses- leading to sexy smut. XD comission for a friend, MorixKyoya.


Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Thats all for today. You are dismissed. Also, Hikaru, Kauro, make sure not to upset Tamaki quite as much tomorrow as you have today.. Alright?" His eyes curved upward as his glasses glinted menacingly at the twins.

"Sure, Kyoya-sama.." The twins courused, putting their arms around eachother and grinning at him as if Tamaki wasn't in the corner and growing mushrooms all over the Host Clubs new walls.

"And Haruhi..." Kyoya looked over his glasses at the girl in boys clothing.

She swallowed and looked up at him, hoping against all hope that he wasn't going to add anything to her debt, which she felt she was never going to pay off.

"For that tea set Tamaki knocked off the table when you told him he was perverted... It was over 10,000 yen... so I'll be adding that to your total."

Haruhi was caught by Mori, behind her, when she fell over from shock.

"... Ten.. Ten thousand? ... Damn rich kids..."

She brushed Mori off with a thank you and went to yell at Tamaki, who was now glaring at Hikaru and Kauro with puppy eyes, wanting them to make good on their promise to dress Haruhi in girls clothes.

Kyoya sighed and smiled at their last group of customers to leave the Host Club.

"Please, come again ladies. We enjoy your company." and money too, he thought as they giggled and left in a daze.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he turned to see Mori behind him, Honey not to far away, and eating cake. But strangely, Kyoya noted,  
further away than Mori would usually get when watching his charge.

"Yes, Mori-sempai?" Kyoya turned toward his fellow host and slipped his little black planning book under his arm.

"..." Mori gestured his head to the back of the room, his eyes glinting with a strange light. "Talk."

Kyoya watched his classmate as the taller of the two led him to the back of the music room, a part the host's didn't usually use, the rooom being big enough as it was. (though Haruhi's yelling still carried to where they were.)

"Why back here, Mori-sempai..? I would think you'd want to be able to see Honey-sempai at all times..?" This new development didn't sit well with Kyoya for some reason. Though he had no clue why.

"Haruhi." Was the simple reply, and Kyoya nodded. "Ah.. So, what did you need? More cake for Honey-sempai? I do believe we restocked on that only a few days ago.. we shouldn't need more yet."

Mori shook his head no and started to move, before stopping himself and tensing.

"... What are you doing tonight..?"

Kyoya was taken by surprise. "Tonight? I believe I'm designing the new spring catalogs for our regular customers. Why do you ask?"

Mori looked away. "... Meet me. Tonight. Here. At ten." Kyoya blinked and pushed pu his glasses again.

"Mori, the school will be closed by then.. And I'll be designing the new spring catalog. I say this again just in case you didn't hear me the first time."

Mori watched Kyoya with a gaze that could penetrate steel with its unexpressiveness.

"... Is it that important, Mori-Sempai..?" Kyoya watched Mori's head nod slowly and let loose a sigh comparable to Haruhi's.

"Fine. I'll be here at ten. But one minute late, and I'll be leaving."

Mori nodded and turned without another word, leaving Kyoya with the aches of a starting headache.

"...Great."

Kyoya checked his watch and uncrossed and recrossed his legs.

It was two minutes to ten, and Mori hadn't shown up. In fact, Kyoya had been sitting in that couch made for the comfort of their guests since 9:45 sharp, and he didn't like being stood up.

Especially since he had taken time out of his day to even get there 15 minutes EARLY.

He checked his watch again.

1 minute and 48 seconds.

He sighed and took off his glasses, leaning his head back on the wooden frame of the couch as he unbuttoned his uniform -which he had stayed in so he could get back into the school this late- so he could clean them on the soft material of his school shirt.

"..." Kyoya sighed and put his glasses back on, after making sure they were thuroughly dirt free. He hated having to push up his glasses all the time, but he liked the ones he had.

Sentimental value, he assumed, and scoffed at himself.

He checked his watch.

30 seconds.

He sighed and stood, brushing off the seat of his pants and flicking imaginary dirt from his shoulders. "I'm leaving now. Since you aren't here yet.", He said to no one in particular, as he began his walk to the door.

The clock on the far wall chimed the bells for ten'o clock, and Kyoya's fingers brushed against the door handle.

And to his astonishment, the door handle turned without Kyoya's help, and the door swung inward, almost faster than what he could react to, and nearly nailed him in the face. But since Kyoya had picked up a few things from Honey, he was fast enough to put his hands out to stop the door from completely bashing his skull in.

Mori's was suddenly leaning over a floored Kyoya and looking him over for any bruises.

"Don't, stop, Mori, I'm fine." Kyoya rubbed his forehead in that way that let Mori know he was annoyed, and looked around for his glasses, which had fallen off in the scuffle with the door.

Mori though, continued to examine Kyoya for any aches or pains, which, unfortunetly for Kyoya, he found in the form of a sprained wrist.

"Ow!" Kyoya's eyes clenched shut as Mori bent the wrist he had landed on, just gently enough to put pressure. Mori watched his friends face with his own look of pain.

"... Don't move."

Kyoya gingerly held his arm to his chest and watched through blurry eyes as his friend got up and went to get the first aid kit.

When Mori got back, Kyoya had moved to the couch, against Mori's wishes, but still hadn't found his glasses.

"I believe the door knocked them over by the wall.. But I can't see well enough in this dim light to find them." He sounded exasperated as he gestured to the small lamp beside the couch that he had turned on upon entering the room fifteen minutes earlier, and Mori sympathized as he sat down beside the shorter boy and began to wrap his delicate wrist in gauze.

"... I'm sorry.." Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking up at Mori annoyedly. "If you had been here on time like you had told me to be, this wouldn't have happened."

Mori looked down at Kyoya's wrist and made sure it was bandaged tot he best of his ability.

"... I'm sorry.."

Kyoya sighed again. "Nevermind. What did you need me here for tonight? Its a school night, so I shouldn't even be out this late."

Mori's hands still held Kyoya's wrist between them, gently cradling the hurt limb as if it was thin glass. Kyoya looked down at the slightly blurry scene to his eyes and slowly moved his hand backwards, trying to reclaim it as his.

"Mori..? What is it?" Kyoya brushed the hair from his eyes with his good hand, and felt the tug on his other. His brow furrowed as he looked down to see Mori's long fingers encircling his hand.

"... Mori. Let go." Kyoya was begining to think that, even though they were friends, maybe coming tonight wasn't such a great idea. "Mori."

But the man seemed not to hear, as he was focused on Kyoya in a way that made it look as if he wasn't paying attention, yet not really knowing anything else.

"... No." And Kyoya's eyes opened wide as Mori suddenly leaned forward, Kyoya's wrist still wrapped gently but firmly in those long fingers, and a pair of soft lips were attatched suddenly to his own.

It took quite a few seconds for Kyoya's brilliant brain to deduct what was happening. But by the time Kyoya's good hand had started pushing Mori's chest away from his own, it was too late.

Mori was heavy. And he obviously wasn't going anywhere.

But its not as if the heavy brute realized that Kyoya was trying to get away. He was so busy with prying Kyoya's lips apart with his tongue.

Kyoya on the other hand, was pushing with all his strength, which wasn't small, and being slowly pushed backwards onto the couch by the sheer weight of his taller and bigger friend.

Mori, having tired of trying to pry apart the uneager lips of the person under him, finally decided to use drastic measures, and was rewarded with a soft gasp as Kyoya's lip was bitten. Needless to say the oppertunity was taken advantage of, and Kyoya's eyes went wide as a slick muscle invaded his mouth and spun itself in a not-quite-so-umpleasant way over his own tongue and teeth.

Kyoya's head was shot clear of all thought. What was going on..? Usually he was the one in control.. How.. How did this happen to him?

Mori pulled away slowly, watching a small string of silaiva snap soundlessly between them.

Kyoya blinked, a small -angry, he'll tell himself- blush forming over his cheeks. "What...? What are you doing to me?"

Mori watched the usually stoic male beneath him fluster about when he also realized what position he was in.

Back on the cusions of the soft couch below him, his hands firmly pressed into the pillow beside each side of his head by each of Mori's hands. And worst of all, Kyoya realized Mori's knee was in between his own, dangerously close to his crotch. Almost making Kyoya straddle one of his muscular thighs.

His blush grew.

Mori watched Kyoya struggle, then wince as his wrist moved and a twang of pain lulled itself up his arm. "Ow.. Mori, what the hell?" Kyoya swallowed his pride and smiled, trying to act as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening, and he was still in control of the situation. Like he had planned for this to happen.

"Mori.. I'll need you to get off of me." Kyoya's dark eyes looked deadly serious, but without the usuall glare of the glasses to finish off Kyoya's death glance, it really didn't work. Not like it would have anyway. Though Mori did think it was adorable, if that word could be used for such a dark look.

Mori shook his head at Kyoya's command. "No."

"Why?" Now he sounded exasperated, and Kyoya made the mistake of pulling on his hands again.

"Ow.." He winced and glared up at Mori, who watched him with something that might have been amusement had he not looked so bored. "... I like you."

Kyoya stopped.

"... Excuse me..?"

Mori leaned down, his nose an inch from Kyoya's, his dark eyes staring deep into the pinned boy's.

"I. Like. You."

Kyoya scoffed. "... You expect me to believe you..? Stop this. Now. And I'll let it go." Mori closed his eyes and listened to the silky voice of Kyoya when he was trying to reason his way out of a predicament.

"You wouldn't."

Kyoya watched Mori's eyes open again and stare at him like he was fancy tuna, and Mori was actually Haruhi in disguise. Which was begining to look like a real posibility.

"Wouldn't what?" Kyoya watched the top of Mori's head, considering thats all he could see, as his friend slowly began nipping and nibbling down his neck like it was candy. He held in a soft gasp at the sensations caused, and gritted his teath.

"Wouldn't let it go. I do like you." Mori bit rather harshly on the soft hollow where the shoulder and neck connect, and Kyoya couldn't contain his small gasp, nor the blush that followed.

"I.. I would." his eyes were begining to close when Mori's small bites and nibbles became soothing, calming his frayed nerves and lulling him into a sense of calm.

So soothing was it, that when Mori's hand let go of the injured wrist to unbutton the jacket and top buttons of Kyoya's shirt, he didn't even notice his hand was free.

"You wouldn't." again came the mumbled reply from Kyoya's chest, and his eyes snapped open. His hand now freed, as week as it was, he tried to push Mori away. "I won't if you don't let me go now!" He ignored the pain shooting up his wrist and kept trying.

Mori, on the other hand, had different plans. He again took Kyoya's hand hostage, but this time settled it with the other in the hand that hadn't let go. His hand now free to roam again on the protesting body beneath him, he watched Kyoya's face as his fingers unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and pushed it open.

"Mori, I'm.. I'm wa-argh.. arning yoou.." Kyoya's head leaned back of its own free will when a mouth closed around a sensitive nipple, mori's free hand pinching and tweaking the other. When Mori started traveling further south, his hand exploring all the dips and hollows of the soft alabaster skin under him,  
Kyoya's commands to stop slowly became whimpers.

"S... shh... stop.." Kyoya's voice was getting weaker the further down Mori's tongue traveled, and by the time it got to his navel Kyoya was arching softly into Mori's touch and it seemed, only keeping up his protests because it was the only thing he could get from his mouth other than a moan.

"Mo... Mori..." Kyoya gasped his name as Mori's hand reached down and cupped the bulge in the shorter boys pants. Kyoya's head flew back and sweat beaded on his brow. "Angg..."

Mori was pleased, and watched Kyoya's face, or what he could see of it, for any signs of protest as he slowly pulled the zipper down and reached into the folds of fabric to pull out his dripping cock.

There was a muffled moan as Kyoya jerked slightly when Mori's hand came into contact with skin, before Mori started to stroke.

"Ah..! Mori.. Why.. Whaaatt.." Gasps finally became too much for Kyoya to hold back, and soft whimpers came from his throat as Mori pulled and massaged gently at his member, gently moving his other hand from Kyoya's two and hoping the boy wouldn't try to hit him again.

But worrying was for naught, when Kyoya's hands went to Mori's back, scraping at the fabric of the school uniform as pleasure assulted his senses.

"M-Mori-semmmmpaaaii..!" his head flew back again as one of Mori's fingers rubbed the leaking slit at the head of Kyoya's purpling erection. The younger male was shivering and sweating as Mori pulled the fabric of his pants from him, having already kicked off his shoes when he pushed the boy down first.

Mori licked his lips and moved one finger over the goey emissions of the boy beneath him, before tracing that finger over the small sensitive nub of flesh that made Kyoya's eyes open and watch Mori in a worried but pleasure filled haze.

"M-Mori.."

Mori leaned forward and kissed him softly, enjoying the soft moan of pleasure that accompanied his tongue entering Kyoya's mouth, and the fighting that ensued when both muscles tangled for dominance.

Kyoya hissed and bit Mori's lip softly when he felt two fingers inside him to the second knuckle, -when did that happen?- and begin moving.

"Ah.. ow..." He bit his lip and clawed at Mori's shoulders, glaring through blurry eyes at the taller boy above him. Mori pushed Kyoya back down and stroked the limpening member of his friend, leaning over the boy and pushing his fingers deeper, scissoring them and looking for the spot that would make him forget all the pain.

"... a bit longer.." But Mori didn't have to say anything. As soon as the words left his mouth, Kyoya arched and covered his mouth, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as a bundle of nerves inside of him was struck by Mori's probing fingers.

"Ahnnn... nn.." Kyoya's eyes shut tight as Mori began thrusting his fingers slowly, getting kyoya used to the feeling of something foreign.

Sweat rolled down Mori's brow as his erection pulsed under all the fabric he wore. But he ignored its pain and focused ont giving Kyoya as much pleasure as he could, watching as Kyoya began arching back into his fingers, small moans and grunts following his movements.

Kyoya whined in loss as Mori's fingers dissapeared from his ass, and looked up at the boy hovering above him.

"... It might hurt.." was the husky reply to Kyoya's questioning gaze, but at the moment, Kyoya wanted nothing more but what Mori had to give, as long as it felt half as good as those fingers did.

"Mori...?"

The taller boy quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his dripping erection, rubbing it gently against Kyoya's quivering hole as the smaller boy bit his lip and moaned in impatience.

"... It'll hurt." And Mori leaned forward, sweat pouring from his brow as he felt the tight ring of muscle encircle the head of his cock, slowly letting himself slide deeper and deeper into the tensed boy beneath him.

"Gah! ...Nnn..." Kyoya spread his legs, his toes curling as he tried to keep his voice to a minimum, but he was having trouble considering how big that THING up his ass was!

He felt like he was being split in two!

Kyoya then gripped Mori's shoulders tightly as that big hot thing up his ass struck that same bundle of nerves, and because it was so slow, continued to slide against it until Mori was fully seated inside his friend/lover.

Mori grunted and leaned over Kyoya, gasping in breathes and letting his legendary self control take over so he didn't hurt the newbie beneath him.

But when Kyoya's muscles clenched around him, pulling him deeper -if that was possible- inside the hot sheath, He was sorely tempted to just thrust away, and piston himself inside Kyoya.

And when Kyoya leaned up and whispered a needy whisper of, 'Move damnit,' Mori was lost.

He held Kyoya's hips down and thrust inside him, biting his lip as Kyoya's little moans and whimpers slowly escelated into yells and grunts of pleasure.

The couch creeked with the weight Mori threw into his fucking, and Kyoya wrapped his legs around his new lover, biting down on Mori's neck to keep himself silent.

Mori growled, a low feral sound that made Kyoya mad with want. "Fa-faaaAAHH!" Kyoya threw his head back and arched against the taller boy as his prostate was hit dead on, over and over again by Mori's cock.

"I.. I can't.. can't.. touch! touch!" Kyouya bit his lip and covered his mouth when Mori's big hand wrapped around his dick, stroking in time with the thrusts he gave.

"MoorriiiiI!" Kyoya bit down on his fingers and arched as he came, pearly white liquid spurting from his dick in waves as Mori thrust once more, striking Kyoya's prostate one last time before coming deep within the teen.

Mori gasped in a breath as he supported himself over a limp Kyoya on shaking arms, trying to keep his weight off the smaller teen below him.

Kyoya panted, and watched Mori struggle with his own weight after the force of that orgasm, and finally pulled the taller one down on top of his sweaty body.

"You.. You said you liked me..."

Mori nodded, too breathless to speak even if he wanted to.

"Well why am I the only one undressed then?"

Mori thought for a moment.

"You don't have a reason, do you."

Mori shook his head and watched his lover glare at him.

"Well next time, you're stripping first."

Mori blinked, almost surprised.

"Yes. Next time. Because if you like me, obviously you'll try to date me. And if you try to date me, I might just say yes."

If Mori had a relieved face, he would've shown it at that moment. But Kyoya was fine with the soft sigh of relief that he got.

"Also, next time, a bed. Because now we need a new couch."

Mori looked at the soiled couch beneath them.

"... Agreed."


End file.
